prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Mirage Pretty Cure
The Mirage Pretty Cures (ミラージュ プリキュア Miraaju Purikyua) are the shadow-selves of the Heartcatch Pretty Cure, created by the Heartcatch Mirage. They appear as the Pretty Cures' opponents for their last test. They are actually a part of the originals and are not copies. The known Mirage Pretty Cures are Cure Blossom Mirage, Cure Marine Mirage, Cure Sunshine Mirage and Cure Moonlight Mirage and are the counterparts of Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, Cure Sunshine and Cure Moonlight, respectively. After resolving the test, the Mirage Pretty Cures merge with their counterparts. Appearances All Mirage Pretty Cures look like their original counterparts, just with darker hair and eye colors and have deeper, metallical voices. Though, unlike their counterparts, Cure Blossom Mirage and Cure Sunshine Mirage wear their hair down and Cure Marine Mirage has shorter hair than her counterpart. All four Mirage Cures wear a black outfit with a long and opened white cloak. Cure Blossom Mirage and Cure Marine Mirage wear short dresses and high boots, while Cure Marine Mirage's boots are thigh-high. Cure Sunshine Mirage wear a uniform, which resembles Itsuki's school uniform for boys. And Cure Moonlight Mirage wears a long dress. Every outfit has seams in the respective theme color of Mirage Pretty Cures. Personalities The Mirage Pretty Cures are reflections of their counterparts past selves. Cure Blossom Mirage (キュアブロッサム ミラージュ Kyua Burossamu Miraaju): She is unconfident that Tsubomi can change and become a more confident person, and thinks that Tsubomi should give up or she will only get hurt. Cure Marine Mirage (キュアマリン ミラージュ Kyua Marin Miraaju): She is jealous of Erika's sister Momoka's beauty and success as a fashion model, and is disheartened that she cannot measure up to her. Cure Sunshine Mirage (キュアサンシャイン ミラージュ Kyua Sanshain Miraaju): She feels indepted to suppress her girlish side in order to protect Itsuki's older brother Satsuki and the future of the Myoudouin family dojo. Cure Moonlight Mirage (キュアムーンライト ミラージュ Kyua Muunraito Miraaju): She regrets letting Cologne die and believes her own weakness is at fault. Plot Dune, the leader of the Desert Apostles sends a Desert Devil to earth, which should turn the planet in a desert. To become stronger, they Pretty Cures must do a last test. In the Pretty Cure Palace, the Heartcatch Mirage sucks Cure Blossom, Cure Marine and Cure Moonlight in different places and they must face their Mirage counterpart. Everyone fights alone against their Mirage counterpart and learns that they are fighting their past selves who are driven to despair. However, Cure Marine, Cure Sunshine and Cure Moonlight are able to acknowledge their past selves and they are still going forward. Those three come back to the reality, after they merged with their shadow-selves, and are waiting for Cure Blossom who has troubles fighting Cure Blossom Mirage. But she resolve the test, too, and the four together gain their Super Silhouette forms and defeat the Desert Devil with Heartcatch Orchestra. Places The Pretty Cures faces the Mirage Pretty Cures at four different places. The respective places are modelled after the Pretty Cures' personality. The places of Cure Blossom Mirage, Cure Marine Mirage and Cure Moonlight Mirage have a night sky with a new moon. However, Cure Sunshine Mirage's place has a brighty sunny sky. Cure Blossom Mirage's place is an area with many cherry-blossom-trees. The place represents Cure Blossom's love for flowers and her blooming character development. Cure Marine Mirage's place is a sea with some pillars. The infinitely wide sea represents Cure Marine's heart. Cure Sunshine Mirage's place is a sunflower field which represents Cure Sunshine's sunny personality. Cure Moonlight Mirage's place is a full with silver and purple roses which represents Cure Moonlight's cold, but beautiful personality. Trivia *In the series, Cure Blossom Mirage is the only called Mirage Cure. And she called herself with this name. *The are the second dark Cure team, following the Dark Pretty Cure 5 from the movie Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! and are followed by the Bad End Pretty Cure from Smile Pretty Cure. :*Unlike the other two teams, the Mirage Pretty Cures are neither evil nor villains. :*Also, they did not die. Instead, they merged with their original counterparts. :*The other two teams have five members, respectively. However, the Mirage Pretty Cures appear as four Cures who do not fight together, but alone. *Since the Mirage Pretty Cures only face their personal opponent, it is very probable that the Mirage Pretty Cures have never met each over. *It is possible that there many other Mirage Pretty Cures, since the Mirage Pretty Cures are created by the Heartcatch Mirage. Gallary Anime Screenshots Former Tsubomi.png|Cure Blossom Mirage Blossom Guard.png|Cure Blossom Mirage is attacking Cure Blossom Mirage Blossom Attacks.PNG|Mirage Blossom starts attcking Former Erika.png|Cure Marine Mirage Marine hugging former.png|Cure Marine Mirage is hugged by Cure Marine Former itsuki.png|Cure Sunshine Mirage Mirage Sunshine.PNG|Cure Sunshine Mirage attacks Darkmoonlight.PNG|Cure Moonlight Mirage Moonlight and former Yuri.png|Cure Moonlight Mirage is hugged by Cure Moonlight Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! characters Category:Cures Category:Minor characters